Amor Inmortal
by Rosekagome22
Summary: Sufrir? es perder lo que mas amas y convertirte en algo que no querías, en un moustruo, morir es un escape, pero un escape difícil de lograr, el volverla a encontrar después de la muerte es un alivio, pero obstáculos nos acechan para conseguir amarnos eternamente.
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

**Prologo**

_**Bajo el cielo de Inglaterra, donde la neblina oculta a su paso oscuros secretos, habitan seres místicos que se ocultan entre sus habitantes, solo salen y revelan su verdadero ser en la oscuridad y las tinieblas, todos sabían de su existencia, pero siempre los catalogaron como mitos, y los que creían en ellos tenían cuidado, los humanos siempre se cuidaban de ser mordidos porque serian condenados a una vida inmortal pero condenada a la oscuridad, no porque no pudieran salir al sol, sino porque las tinieblas se pegaban al alma y la volvían malvada.**_

_**Los que se convertían perdían todo de alguna forma, y eso era seguro, ser un frio te aparta del mundo pero te lleva a otro donde solo sufres y te llenas de odio, a menos que se encuentren los motivos para no llenar de odio el alma.**_

**Inglaterra 1822**

La brisa matutina despertaba a un chico de hermoso cabello negro y ojos del mismo color ,su encantadora sonrisa siempre deslumbraba, su cuerpo bien proporcionado a pesar de su corta edad se notaba entre la sabanas blancas de su alcoba, su nombre Inuyasha Taisho el hijo de una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad de Shikon ,su padre Inuno Taisho un exitoso hacendado y su madre Izayoi cervantes la hija del vizconde de cervantes un importante hombre y amigo de la corona española, Inuyasha siempre había crecido lleno de lujos, tenia lo que quería, las mujeres que deseaba siempre estaban a sus pies pero su vida se sentía vacía hasta que un día de verano se encontró en el rio a una hermosa chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos marrones cual cascada de chocolate, cuando la miro por primera vez quedo prendado de su belleza y dulzura, era extraño pero se enamoro a primera vista de tal hermosa y delicada criatura, cada día la espiaba sin que ella lo mirara o eso creía él, se sentía un verdadero soquete con ella no se atrevía a hablarle, el todo un conquistador, la observaba embelesado cual niño pequeño en dulcería, mientras ella jugaba con los niños que iban y venían riendo alegres, el detallaba cada detalle de su anatomía como si la grabara en su memoria, su nariz afilada, ese mentón delicado, esas mejillas sonrosadas que parecían manzanas, su cuerpo de toda una mujer pero su cara de una inocente niña, pasaba horas fascinado mirándola jugar con los niños imaginándose que eran hijos de ambos.

Un día de esos tantos que iba a verla se encontró con que la chica no estaba en el rio se puso entristecido y estaba a punto de regresar cuando al dar media vuelta choco con alguien a su espalda .

—fijase por donde…-Inuyasha quedo paralizado cuando vio el rostro sonriente de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño. La mujer que para Inuyasha era la más linda del mundo le respondió con tono burlón.

—Creo que el que choco conmigo es usted mi lord, tal vez deba disculparte, yo estaba parada aquí detrás y usted no se que estaba espiando y se distrajo—dijo la joven mientras se colocaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

Inuyasha no hallaba que decir ni que hacer lo único que pudo decir fue su muy esperado feh. La chica soltó la carcajada, el sintió la vergüenza de mil hombres juntos y puso cara de pocos amigos entonces la dama dejo de reír volviendo a la compostura y extendió su mano hacia el caballero.

—Mi nombre es Rose Williams mucho gusto disculpe por reírme no fue mi intención, espero que no se haya disgustado—expreso Rose en tono dulce.

Inuyasha era un hombre bastante gruñón pero cuando miro la mano de ella y escucho su presentación se olvido de su enojo, "su nombre era tan bello como su rostro" pensó.

— Mi lady disculpe mi actitud solo que me sorprendió tenerla detrás mío y no me ha disgustado, su risa es muy bella y melodiosa mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla—dijo el aludido tomando su mano y besando sus delgados nudillos.

Rose estaba roja cual fruto maduro, ese hombre le había dicho que su risa era hermosa con eso tuvo para que su valor y la seguridad con la cual había empezado a hablar con el guapo y atractivo caballero para presentarse se fuera por un caño.

Inuyasha al ver la mejillas sonrojadas de Rose se sintió maravillado y extasiado y le dijo—Le incomodo algo que dije mi lady.

— eh no para nada disculpe ya me tengo que ir mi padre ha de estar preocupado no le gusta que salga tarde ya sabe por los vampiros—expreso Rose nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Disculpe si contradigo a su padre pero los vampiros son una invención bastante fantasiosa, pero por si acaso me gustaría mi lady acompañarla a su morada si no es inconveniente.

—eh pues yo es que pues está bien se lo agradezco mi lord—dijo aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—háblame de tu por favor así como yo lo hare contigo claro, si me lo permites.

—está bien mi lo..Perdón está bien Inuyasha-dijo Rose con un tono dulce que derritió a Inuyasha y más cuando sus carnosos labios se movieron pronunciando su nombre.

—pues vamos mi querida dama Rose— Inuyasha le ofreció el brazo, el cual ella tomo nerviosa y empezaron a caminar, empezaron una plática de trivialidades que fue perfecta para empezar a conocer a su linda dama mientras eran seguidas por la dama de compañía de la dama.

Desde ese momento Inuyasha iba todas las tardes por Rose para acompañarla a su residencia, ella inmediatamente le presento a su padre Alberto Williams, un excelente caballero y también al mejor amigo de este, Naraku Takeda, a Inuyasha este sujeto no le daba buena espina lo miraba con odio y a Rose con deseo y esto no le agradaba a él en lo absoluto. Cada día que pasaban juntos eran los más hermosos él la amaba con locura y ella le correspondía de igual forma.

Un mes después Inuyasha ya había pedido la mano de Rose en matrimonio, él señor Williams no se negó en absoluto ya que Inuyasha pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de toda la ciudad y aparte sabía que su hija era muy feliz ningún padre se negaría ante tal hecho pero había una persona a la que no le agradaba la idea para nada y no iba permitir de ninguna manera que eso pasase.

Una tarde de invierno Inuyasha deambulaba por las calles de Shikon quería visitar a su amada niña pero la casa de su prometida quedaba bastante alejada y se hizo de noche muy pronto, el sabia que se arriesgaba al salir a esas horas pero no le hizo caso a su sentido común que le decía que corría peligro pues desde la salida de su casa sentía una presencia que lo seguía, como una sombra maligna que se encontraba al acecho, Inuyasha ya no podía ignorar la presencia del individuo así que se detuvo en seco cuando volteo vio una figura masculina con una larga cabellera negra que caía sobre sus hombros y una capa del mismo color, Inuyasha no alcanzaba a ver su rostro pero de lo que estaba seguro era de una cosa ,que esa persona no era un amigo, justo cuando iba a preguntar quién era , escucho la voz del sujeto, no podía equivocarse, era el sin duda.

—Naraku

—Buenas noche Inuyasha que haces tan tarde por aquí no sabes que andan vampiros al acecho—dijo Naraku con un tono de burla e ironía en sus palabras. A lo cual Inuyasha contesto rápidamente.

Yo no creo en esas patrañas y sabes muy bien a donde me dirijo voy a ver a mi prometida—Naraku al escuchar las palabras del aludido cambio su cara de burla a una de enojo que no oculto y hablo de nuevo con una voz gruesa que a Inuyasha le pareció grotesca.

—Creo Inuyasha que no llegaras a la cita con nuestra querida Rose a menos que sea en un ataúd—dijo en un tono entre burla y amenazante.

Inuyasha sabía que a Naraku le gustaba Rose pero nunca se imagino que sería capaz de amenazarlo de muerte, pero no se acobardo en absoluto y le contesto.

—me estas amenazando—expreso encarándolo.

—yo no amenazo, cumplo—entonces Naraku dejo ver sus filosos colmillos y sus ojos que pintaban sangre,

Inuyasha se quedo petrificado por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer ese hombre era un resucitado, un vampiro, un ser en el cual no creía pero ahí estaba frente a sus ojos y ya era demasiado tarde para correr lo tendría que enfrentar.

Pero Naraku no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se había abalanzado sobre él, Inuyasha luchaba con desesperación para alejarlo de sí, pero el vampiro tenía fuerza sobrehumana y no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió que los colmillos de Naraku ya habían penetrado su carne sintió un dolor inimaginable, el vampiro succionaba su sangre hasta dejarlo casi vacío su intención era asesinarlo pero este no conto con que un cazador se encontraba en la zona lo atacara, a Naraku no le quedo de otra más que huir, pero se fue pensando que Inuyasha había perecido pero estaba equivocado había dejado sangre en su interior capaz de hacer posible que la ponzoña avanzara por su interior. Inuyasha estaba semiinconsciente por el dolor, mientras miro al sujeto que le salvo la vida se podría decir por su vestimenta que era un monje este le hablo y le dijo algo que Inuyasha le causo terror.

—Llegue demasiado tarde estas condenado amigo al igual que yo lo estoy—Inuyasha no pudo más y cayo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó de su letargo se sentía extraño, se sentía cansado y con una sensación de vacío en su interior se dio cuenta que su corazón ya no latía cuando se iba a alterar escucho una voz que lo llamaba

—Hola amigo, saliste muy pronto de la transformación yo me tarde una semana y tu solo dos días...

—trans..formación no puede ser no me digas que.

—así es te transformaste en vampiro, no lo pude evitar, era eso o morir, aunque ese que te transformo te quería matar y no lo logro porque intervine ah sí se me olvidaba soy Miroku mucho gusto—expreso el hombre vestido de un traje azul rey.

Inuyasha en ese momento se quería morir haberse convertido en una aberración lo ponía tan mal, cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Rose. "Ella debe de estar preocupada por mí al igual que mi familia", pensó, y se levanto quería verla. Pero una mano lo sujeto.

—creo que no es buena idea que vallas con ella aun, podrías matarla, tu cuerpo necesita sangre para subsistir y eso sería peligroso-dijo Miroku serio a un sorprendido Inuyasha.

—como sabes lo que pensaba. —dijo un Inuyasha sorprendido.

—los vampiros leemos la mente, somos muy fuertes, somos fríos bla bla bla y algunas otras especificaciones que después te diré pero algo es seguro debes de beber sangre para subsistir la primera vez debe ser humana pero si quieres abstenerte después como yo para eso están los animales que te proporcionaran el sustento aunque no saciaran tu sed estará controlada, pero tienes que tener algo claro eh disculpa pero no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—perdón mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y antes que continúes ¿tu eres un vampiro?—pregunto aun en shock.

—jajaja que gracioso a penas te vas dando cuenta, si lo soy pero tal como tú lo soy no por propia voluntad me convirtieron hace unos años atrás por andar de vago en unas cantinas de noche con unas mujeres que bueno para que te cuento estaban…ay ya me Salí del tema pero yo no quiero ser un monstruo solo bebí una vez sangre humana y esa mujer que me ayudo al darme un poco de su sangre sigue viva, tal vez te quiera ayudar por dinero y así podrás ver a tu prometida alimentado sin que ella corra peligro y eso de que soy no, somos, te voy a llevar vamos.

A Inuyasha no le quedo de otra que seguirlo sin chistar aunque parecía que estaba loco le había salvado la vida y lo estaba ayudando y eso era bueno. Cuando salieron a la calle Inuyasha sentía todos los olores tan fuertes y principalmente el de la sangre que empezaba a llamarlo pero Miroku lo sostuvo y prosiguieron caminando pero por azares del destino Rose había salido de su casa por que de nuevo Naraku había ido a visitarla y de una manera muy extraña la estaba acosando y también estaba preocupada por Inuyasha ya que hace dos días que no iba a visitarla y se dirigía a buscarlo cuando lo miro caminando salió corriendo a su búsqueda y lo abrazo fuertemente, a Inuyasha le dio una gran alegría verla pero cuando una brisa movió los cabellos azabaches de la joven su excitante olor llego hasta él y deseo morderla para beber su sangre a cada gota entonces fue cuando reacciono y empujo y la muchacha la cual cayó al suelo sorprendida cuando Inuyasha le grito.

—Vete Rose no te me acerques.-mientras se tapaba su nariz con su mano mientras Miroku lo detenía del brazo. Rose no sabía qué hacer sus ojos estaban vidriosos a punto de soltar las lagrimas cuando Miroku le dijo amablemente.

—Mi lady disculpe Inuyasha no se siente bien me lo llevare para que se recupere y puedan hablar—Miroku tomo a Inuyasha del hombro y se dirigieron a otro lado mientras Rose los miraba sentada en el suelo y empezó a llorar no se explicaba la actitud de Inuyasha el siempre había sido dulce con ella entonces tomo la determinación de seguirlo. Iba siguiendo a los hombres de cerca mientras entraban a un tugurio de mala muerte que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y colindaba con el bosque se acerco mas y vio como Miroku le entregaba unas monedas a una chica bastante guapa que todos en el bajo mundo llamaban Irazue, entonces la mujer tomo a Inuyasha de la mano y se lo llevo por unas escaleras que Rose no sabía a dónde conducían entonces se armo de valor y entro cautelosamente mientras Miroku flirteaba con otra chica, subió las escaleras y miro una habitación cuando escucho la voz de Inuyasha y abrió la puerta de la alcoba, cuando sus ojos vieron lo que pasaba se desmorono en mil pedazos, el estaba ahí encima de la mujer semi desnuda mientras besaba su cuello con pasión o eso creía ella no soporto ver esa imagen y salió corriendo cuando Inuyasha sintió su aroma Rose ya se había salido a toda prisa con dirección al bosque su llanto era mucho que no lograba ver el suelo se detuvo en un árbol frondoso y se sentó entre las ramas a llorar hasta que el cansancio la dejo agotada.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha salió de la taberna a toda prisa tras de su amada

—le tengo que explicar, tiene que saber todo aunque después me aborrezca por ser un vampiro—iba a toda prisa cuando de repente vio a un hombre frente a él, se detiene en seco el causante de todo estaba frente a sus ojos lo miro con ira y desprecio

—Que haces aquí maldito Naraku—dijo con una voz gruesa casi en un rugido.

—Que si que hago vine a matarte no me estorbaras mas—dijo el malvado de Naraku en tono serio.

—te equivocas yo acabare contigo por condenarme a esta vida maldito miserable—dijo con todo es desprecio y ira que pudieran habitar en un ser.

—crees que te quería dar la vida inmortal, para nada, te quería matar solo fue un pequeño error de cálculo, tienes algo que me interesa y mucho—inquirió en tono de burla.

—de que hablas infeliz—expreso Inuyasha.

—tu amada prometida será mía cuando desaparezcas será mi reina y me amara—dijo convencido y con ojos que reflejaban lujuria.

—jamás óyelo, jamás Rose será tuya antes muerto

—te daré el gusto jjajaja

Los dos se enfrascan en una pelea desafiante Inuyasha no podía vencerlo era muy poco el tiempo transformado y no se acostumbraba a sus poderes Naraku estaba acabando con él iba a clavar sus garras en su cuello pero Inuyasha logra esquivarlo con un salto, Inuyasha lo ataca con sus puños el otro vampiro logra esquivarlo otra vez y lo toma del cuello y lo lanza hacia un árbol, Rose se despierta de su sueño y lo primero que ve es a un Inuyasha herido, se asusta y corre hacia el exactamente cuando Naraku iba a atacarlo con la espada que traía ya que a un vampiro solo se le puede matar cortándole la cabeza o con algún poder sagrado fue cuando todo paso como en cámara lenta Naraku clavo la espada en el estomago de Rose quien se interpuso en la pelea.

—aaaaaaahhh—grito Rose en un doloroso y desgarrador alarido

—ROSEEEEEEEEEE NOOO-grito Inuyasha con desesperación sujetándola de la cintura.

—Inu..yasha.

—no, no hables Rose no, tienes que aguantar por favor resiste mi amor—decía Inuyasha abatido e iracundo.

—perdóname no puedo, solo quiero—empezó a toser sangre—quiero que sepas que te amo Inuyasha te a..mo —su mano callo en su regazo, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre.

—nooo no tu Rose, no tu yo debería morir no tu mi amor no por dios, mi niña, mi princesa no me dejes –

Inuyasha quería llorar pero no podía, su dolor era tan grande mientras atrapaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amada no podía concebir la vida sin su niña pero debía vengarla, busco a Naraku pero no lo encontró.

—Maldito acabare contigo aunque sea lo último que haga—grito al aire mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su amada.

Y el dolor lo cegó y su mirada solo era de venganza y la cumpliría una vez que el maldito muriera, buscaría la forma de alcanzar a su querida Rose en el más allá.

Continuara…

Díganme que opinan chicos lo continuo o no, espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	2. Capitulo 2 El vampiro que se enamoro

**Capítulo 1 El vampiro que se enamoró**

200 años después….

**POV INUYASHA**

Hoy me despierto como todos los días, como cada día pensando en lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, he buscado a ese miserable de Naraku por todos lados posibles hasta le pedí a la gran orden de vampiros a la que me uní que me ayudaran a localizarlo para acabar con su miserable vida pero fue inútil no me ayudaron en absoluto me dijeron que su único propósito era evitar que nuestra existencia sea revelada ante los mortales y no para ayudar en estúpidas venganzas, piensan que estúpido vengar la muerte de la única mujer que se amó en la vida y también vengar el acabose de la vida propia, ahora ya no me interesa nada, nada de nada quisiera desaparecer y morir para estar con ella con mi amada Rose. Ahora me he convertido en uno de los empresarios más exitosos de toda España y Japón, los del consejo me han exigido que tome una esposa para disimular mi inmortalidad pero no me interesaba ninguna mujer, hasta que conocí a Kikyo, una vampiresa del consejo, me llamo la atención su gran parecido con Rose pero ella es más fría tal y como en el ser en el que me he convertido, tal vez se parezca a mi pero jamás a mi amada ahora ella es mi amante, públicamente mi novia, pero jamás mi amada, jamás.

**POV NARRADOR**

Inuyasha estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, cuándo logro escuchar un individuo ya había entrado y él le dijo inmediatamente al inmiscuido.

—Porque demonios entras así Miroku quien diablos te dio permiso —el aludido respondió con una sonrisa.

—ay Inuyasha nunca vas a cambiar cierto nunca dejaras de pensar en las cosas que serian o que pudieron ser, el pasado ya no existe pero bueno que le hacemos solo entre porque tu como se dice, a si novia llego y exige, no pide aclaro exige verte, te digo algo, esa novia tuya Kikyo me cae en la punta del hígado—le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha y este le respondió de inmediato.

—realmente no me interesa lo que opines, voy a ver que quiere para irme a la oficina—dijo levantándose de su cama.

—ok nos vemos yo ya me voy, te dejo, a una última cosa no hagas planes en la noche tenemos una reunión del consejo parece que paso algo serio—expreso Miroku un poco serio.

Inuyasha respondió con enojo mientras tomaba su ropa para irse a bañar.

—no me interesa nada de ese maldito consejo, y si me quieren matar que lo hagan no me importa en lo más mínimo— Miroku lo miro y le contesto.

—tal vez debas asistir se trata de darle caza a un vampiro de los más importantes de la orden que estaba en letargo después de la dura batalla que tuvo no se en donde, despertó y se escapo según me dijo Koga—menciono Miroku.

—no te referirás a... —dijo dudoso Inuyasha mientras se ponía la toalla en el hombro, pero Miroku lo interrumpió.

—si a él, según parece, pero no me hagas mucho caso ya sabes cómo es Koga de chismoso.

—y según el pulgoso de Koga ¿porque le quieren dar caza?—pregunto dubitativo Inuyasha.

—Por revelar nuestra existencia a una mortal.

—creo que son puros chismes de Koga, una vez me enfrente a él en el consejo ya sabes para que y él me denegó la ayuda fue inflexible, no creo que haya dicho de nuestra existencia, el odia a los humanos mas que ha nadie pero iré para averiguar que pasa—dijo con cara extremadamente seria.

—bueno te espero en la oficina ya que veas a tu novia te dejo que te bañes porque apestas jajaja—dijo Miroku burlesco y sale corriendo de la habitación. Inuyasha le tira un zapatazo que pega en la puerta y se mete a bañar pensativo.

(Qué demonios, por que el revelaría nuestra existencia a una humana no entiendo, tal vez, no, no puede ser, ese hombre es un ser frio que odia a todos los humanos pero, si fuera esa mujer como mi Rose le daría la razón pero no hay ni habrá otra como mi Rose jamás, así que debe ser una invención de Koga) —pensaba Inuyasha mientras se secaba su bello cuerpo pálido pero musculoso pero no exageradamente y su hermoso cabello plateado que había salido luego de su transformación, se vistió con un traje negro con corbata azul marino, recogió su pelo en una coleta y salió de su habitación hacia el recibidor de su casa donde estaba una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo escultural, vestida con un vestido corto verde con un escote pronunciado en la espalda, ella lo miro y se acerco a su oído.

—sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar demasiado cariño—Inuyasha la jalo hacia su cuerpo.

—Y tú sabes que no me gusta que me den órdenes ni que me reclamen nada—y la soltó —ahora dime a que has venido que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Sabes a que vengo muy bien, vine a verte mi amor—dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mejilla.

—Kikyo habla de una vez que no tengo tu tiempo—dijo exasperado.

—ok pero no te sulfures cariño, ya te enteraste de la reunión que vamos a tener en la noche amor—dijo coqueta mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Inuyasha.

—si Miroku me lo dijo y me dijo de lo que se trataba—dijo en tono frio y seco.

—sí, le vamos a dar caza a ese miserable y yo me encargare de matarlo personalmente y acabar con la humana antes de que llegue a ella—dijo con una sonrisa macabra surcando sus sensuales labios.

—así que aun te duele su abandono querida, espera un poco, humana dijiste acaso, así que era cierto—dijo pensativo.

—sí, el muy idiota se enamoro de una humana y le confesó nuestro secreto pero no supimos nada hasta que despertó y pudimos leer su mente, solo que logro escapar—dijo con ira en su voz.

—a sí que se enamoro entonces iré con gusto a saber que hará el consejo y a buscar a la mujer que conquisto el corazón del frio Sesshomaru, y tal vez logre muy pronto mi venganza contra él.


	3. Capitulo 3 El Consejo

**Capitulo 2**

**El consejo**

Inuyasha se dirigió con dirección hacia su automóvil un Ferrari negro último modelo, los personas que le conocían y pensaban que era humano le decían que era un auto muy peligroso, un ataúd rodante por ser capaz de alcanzar grandes velocidades que el constantemente sobrepasaba y que se podría matar, pero que daría el por poder morir, irse al inframundo donde se encontraría con la persona que mas amaba y mas extrañaba en el mundo.

Había terminado de hablar con Kikyo, y la dejo ahí sola, no tenía ganas de soportarla tan de mañana, suficiente tendría con soportarla en la noche en la junta de la orden, debía admitir que el sexo con Kikyo era muy bueno pero no había nada mas, nada de sentimientos involucrados solo servía para saciar sus bajos instintos.

Para él, cualquier mujer con la que estaba fuera humana o no, era solo una más en su lista, era solo utilizada para saciar sus pasiones, jamás se quedaba con una hembra en su cama a observarla o simplemente a delinear su rostro como lo hacía con Rose desde que la conoció.

Al llegar a su empresa, se estaciono en el aparcamiento, salió inmediatamente de su automóvil y se dirigió al edificio de Taisho Company, su edificio, era una gran construcción de múltiples pisos, era la empresa más poderosa en el ramo hotelero y de la construcción, su compañía tenia múltiples hoteles y constructoras en todos los continentes, claro el centro de operaciones estaba en Inglaterra y tenían sucursales en Japón y España que le seguían en importancia, a pesar de que se había ido hace tiempo de Inglaterra, había decidido volver y poner la sede allí donde había sido tan feliz y tan infeliz a la vez.

El único que lo acompaño en su travesía fue Miroku, no porque él se lo pidiera si no porque así fue su decisión, Inuyasha después de la muerte de Rose desapareció del mapa, no quiso ver a su familia ni a nadie, por su desaparición unos malintencionados lo culparon por la muerte de su amada otros como sus padres y el señor Williams lo buscaron preocupados pero jamás lo encontraron, la última vez que los había visto fue en el funeral de su querida Rose manteniéndose oculto llorando y gritando por dentro su gran dolor, ahora se había vuelto frio, no mostraba sus sentimientos solo lo hacía cuando miraba el cuadro que rescato de la antigua casa Williams después del fallecimiento del papá de ella donde se mostraba una Rose hermosa enfundando un hermoso vestido azul turquesa, los recuerdos y el odio era lo único que le quedaban.

Al entrar al edificio, la recepcionista le saludo cordialmente.

—Buenas días Señor Taisho—le dijo la coqueta recepcionista.

—Buenos días ¿ya llego Miroku? —pregunto sin rastro de emoción.

—Si ya llego hace dos horas señor—contesto dándose cuenta que él no se fijo en ella.

—Bien, si llega el señor Gerard Minock déjelo pasar con Miroku, está claro—dijo en tono serio.

—de acuerdo señor Taisho—dijo con desilusión en su voz.

Inuyasha se fue en dirección al elevador, se subió y marco el numero diez, era el piso donde estaba su oficina, al salir del elevador, llego siendo recibido por una mujer hermosa de cabello corto y negro, muy bien vestida con un traje azul marino el cual era el uniforme de la empresa.

—Buenos días señor Taisho—expreso la mujer saludándolo.

—Buenos días alguna novedad Yura—dijo con su típico tono serio.

—Sí, llamo la señorita Kikyo y dijo que le indicara que lo esperaba para comer juntos en el restaurante Miramar a las tres y también llamo el licenciado Altamirano para decir que ya había mandado los documentos para la firma y autorización—explico Yura a su jefe.

—De acuerdo, ahora tráeme los documentos de contrato Stuart a mi oficina—ordeno Inuyasha a lo cual la secretaria le dio una reverencia y fue al cuarto de archivos

Inuyasha se introdujo en su oficina, una oficina muy modernista, con adornos extravagantes, había un diván a mano derecha, y una puerta a lado izquierdo que conducía a la sala de juntas, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y encendió la PC, escucho que se abría la puerta pero no volteo, sabía que era su secretaria por su olor, Yura dejo los documentos frente a él y se retiro.

Paso toda la mañana y parte de la tarde revisando los papeles de permisos de construcción, dejo plantada a Kikyo no importándole que se disgustara, al llegar las seis de la tarde, era tiempo de partir a la dichosa junta del consejo, iba más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, salió de su oficina, y se metió al elevador, después las puertas se abrieron, y le dieron paso a Miroku.

—Inuyasha estás listo, ¿nos vamos juntos o por separado?—pregunto Miroku.

—Me da igual y lo sabes Miroku—contesto mirando al frente cuando se abrió el elevador y salieron con rumbo a la puerta de principal.

—que les vaya bien señor Houshi y señor Inuyasha—dijo la recepcionista arrastrando el nombre de Inuyasha con extrema sensualidad algo que no paso desapercibido por Miroku iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

—Mañana hablas con el de recursos humanos y preparas la liquidación de la recepcionista y un buen bono extra para que se valla contenta—dijo serio el vampiro.

— ¿y eso porque? ¿No me digas que te acostaste con ella? —pregunto de manera picara.

—Sí, pero me molesta su actitud, le das un buen dinero y que se largue—dijo cuando ya entraban al aparcamiento.

—ok tus deseos son ordenes jefe, y he decidido ir contigo ya que no tengo nada de ánimos de manejar—menciono Miroku.

—Pues súbete y vamos rápido a ese lugar quiero salir de esto ya—contesto Inuyasha.

El trayecto era de unas tres horas en automóvil, el punto de encuentro era saliendo de la ciudad, Inuyasha y Miroku no hablaron en todo el trayecto, al llegar se encontraron con un castillo de estilo barroco, con un gran acantilado al lado, al entrar a la propiedad se bajaron del auto, ya había bastantes autos estacionados así que no faltaba mucho para que empezara el show.

Se introdujeron en el enorme castillo siendo recibidos por una Kikyo iracunda.

—Qué demonios te pasa Taisho yo no soy cualquier mujer para que me dejes plantada—prácticamente grito Kikyo colérica.

—Mejor me retiro—dijo Miroku a punto de reír por la escenita.

—tú te quedas—le dijo a Miroku con una mirada de "muévete y te mato"—en primera mujer, yo no te deje plantada por no quede contigo en nada, en segunda nadie me dice que hacer y en tercera—la jalo del brazo—no vuelvas a gritarme o te arrepentirás—Inuyasha la soltó furioso.

Kikyo no soltó ninguna palabra mas, sabía que Inuyasha era un vampiro muy temido y capaz de matarla y no tentaría a su suerte, pero no se olvidaría de esa humillación y se la haría pagar.

En ese preciso momento, una integrante del consejo entro y hablo para los diez presentes que eran los líderes de los diferentes clanes incluidos Miroku e Inuyasha, también los vampiros y vampiresas más poderosos.

—Buenas noches a todos, bienvenidos de nuevo hermanos, pasen a el salón empezaremos ahora mismo—dijo en tono neutral, esa era una mujer de larga cabellera roja, y vestía una indumentaria color negro, así como era hermosa, era de peligrosa.

Todos avanzaron hacia la habitación, había un gran estrado donde estaban sentados los cuatro miembros más importantes del consejo exceptuando a Sesshomaru el cual era la razón de dicha reunión, todos tomaron asiento alrededor de los regentes, Inuyasha estaba pendiente de lo que pasase, era su oportunidad de venganza odiaba a Sesshomaru no tanto como a Naraku pero lo odiaba por negarle la ayuda del consejo en su momento, Miroku miro a Inuyasha para que volteara hacia enfrente.

Él más veterano de la orden, el regente Totosai se levanto y empezó a hablar.

—Bueno como ya saben estamos aquí por una grave falta de uno de nuestros miembros más importantes, sabemos que la principal norma de nuestra orden es no darnos a revelar a los humanos, puesto seria nuestro final, sé que muchos piensan que nos podríamos enfrentar con los humanos pero lo mejor es evitar una guerra que acabe con un sinnúmero de vidas, así que aunque no me agrade debemos darle caza al traidor y también a la persona que sabe de nuestra existencia—expreso el hombre que se miraba como de unos cincuenta años pero ya tenía más de un milenio de vida.

—Regente Totosai— hablo Miroku—me supongo que mandaran a alguien a cazarlo podría decirnos de una vez a quien porque tengo unas cositas que hacer—dijo Miroku causando la impresión de todos quienes se le quedaron viendo y si no fuera porque Inuyasha hace mucho no sonreía se habría reído a carcajada limpia.

— ¿Qué? Que me miran, tenemos negocios pendientes regente, por lo menos yo, no sé los demás—expreso Miroku.

—Entiendo tu postura Houshi —expreso raramente relajado Totosai—y seré breve en esto ya he hablado con Lady Kikyo y ella junto con Onigumo le darán caza a Sesshomaru, ellos se han ofrecido y no tuve razón para negarme, ahora empiecen con la búsqueda—dijo serio dirigiéndose a las dos figuras.

Kikyo y un sujeto que se paro al lado de ella de cabello corto negro y ojos de color violeta, pero fríos como el hielo, asintieron dieron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron.

—Bueno ahora me gustaría saber quien se ofrece a encontrar e ir por la humana—dijo en tono ceremonioso.

—Yo me ofrezco—expreso Inuyasha con su grave voz, Miroku lo miro con escepticismo—yo me encargare, denme toda la información que tengan sobre la humana y yo hare el resto—inquirió sin emoción en su voz.

—De acuerdo Inuyasha, la tarea se te encomendara a ti—dijo el señor Totosai mientras se dirigía a lugar y tomaba asiento—Áyame —gritó él y la chica pelirroja que los atendió se puso frente a él —ya escuchaste dale la información, sino hay más que agregar me retiro los que deseen quedarse aquí hasta mañana podrán hacerlo, mientras yo me retiro.

Áyame le dio un folder y se retiro junto con el regente y los demás miembros que no refutaron ninguna palabra de Totosai también se retiraron entonces se les acerco un muchacho de ojos azules pelo negro vestido con una traje sastre café.

—Me imagino porque razón lo hiciste—le dijo el joven a Inuyasha.

—Un día te dije Koga que me vengaría de Sesshomaru y aquí está mi oportunidad de oro y no la pienso desperdiciar—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo el ojidorado cuando se acerco Miroku.

—Si entiendo que guardes rencor a Sesshomaru, pero qué culpa tiene la humana de lo que Sesshomaru hizo y de lo que sienta por ella—le cuestiono Miroku.

—La misma culpa que tuvo Rose al ser asesinada por Naraku, ninguna, pero Sesshomaru me privo de vengar a mi amada y la chica pagara por sus errores—dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose al automóvil dejando a Miroku y Koga solos.

—Inuyasha tiene demasiado rencor dentro de él, y eso está mal—inquirió Koga.

—Si lo sé, cuando lo conocí no era así pero la muerte de su la señorita Rose fue lo que lo lleno de rencor—expreso Miroku acongojado—espero que se arrepienta y no participe en esto y si lo hace tendré que ponerme en su contra y del consejo, pueden castigar a Sesshomaru pero creo que la chica no se lo merece, si hubiera querido revelar nuestro secreto ya lo hubiera hecho y además dudo que alguien le creyese—dijo Miroku.

—en eso creo que tienes razón pero ya sabes cómo es Totosai—dijo Koga.

—Bueno Koga nos vemos otro día Inuyasha está enojado cómo pudiste notar y me está esperando en el coche o bueno eso espero es mejor que valla—dijo Miroku le dio la mano a Koga y camino hacia la salida del recinto.

Mientras Inuyasha sentado en su automóvil miraba el cielo estrellado, pensaba que Miroku tal vez tenía razón y esa chica era inocente de todo, pero su rencor hacia Sesshomaru estaba tan vivo, pensó en Rose, en lo que ella le diría si estuviese viva, y sabia que si ella estuviera viva se opondría a esa caza pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, lo había decidido y era su última palabra no importaba lo que pasase o que su alma se corrompiera mas para él, no había futuro.

**Continuara….**

**Gracias por sus reviews son muy amables espero que les guste la continuación.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Recuerdos

**Capitulo**** cuatro**

**Recuerdos**

Miroku llego al automóvil encontrándose a un Inuyasha pensativo, miro el sobre que se encontraba en el asiento, lo tomo y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha para hablarle.

—Amigo se que quieres una forma de vengarte de Sesshomaru por negarte la ayuda que en algún tiempo le pediste, pero por favor piensa bien las cosas, esta inocente—tomo el sobre con la información proporcionada para la búsqueda de la chica y lo sacudió entre sus manos—no tiene la culpa de tus odio ni de las estupideces cometidas por Sesshomaru, en alguna persona de este jodido consejo debe caber la cordura.

—Sabes Miroku tal vez tengas razón, pero eso ya no me importa—miro a los ojos al ojiazul—ya nada me importa y lo sabes bien, mi vida ya esta lo bastante podrida para ponerme a pensar en personas inocentes o no—encendió el auto—así que no me harás cambiar de opinión hare esto aunque te opongas, aunque tal vez no sea necesario matarla, mi móvil en si no es ella, la utilizare para atraer a Sesshomaru pero si se interpone no tendré compasión—miro hacia el frente y hizo avanzar el coche.

Miroku no siguió hablando del tema sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión por lo menos no en ese momento, pero algo haría estaba seguro para salvar la vida de la pobre chica que estaba en la mira de toda la orden.

…

**Barcelona, España.**

El día se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, una chica de unos ya dieciocho años caminaba por el parque observando a los niños mientras corrían y jugaban alegres, mientras los observaba su mente rememoraba lo que había vivido en su pasado en aquel instante de su vida y también al hombre que conoció aqq, caminaba esa tarde sin rumbo aparente, pensando, evocando todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado desde que lo conoció hasta ese fatídico día, ya hacia bastantes años pero habían quedado grabados en su memoria a fuego.

…**..Flash Back…..**

**TOKYO, JAPON**

La luz empezaba a desaparecer para dar paso a las penumbra, una hermosa mujer de quince años deambulaba por la orilla del rio vestida con su atuendo escolar color verde y blanco, sus ojos chocolate resplandecían con los últimos rayos de sol y su cabello castaño ondeaba al viento, ese día había decidido dar un paseo sola aunque fuera arriesgado para alejarse de la monotonía del templo que su abuelo cuidaba y que era su hogar y también de las tareas escolares, caminaba pensando en banalidades pero al pasar por el frondoso árbol donde ella se sentaba a leer y a relajarse, miro tendido a un hombre, inmediatamente su instinto de ayuda a pesar de que podría ser peligroso se activo y corrió a auxiliar al individuo que parecía sereno, a pesar de que podía ser peligroso ella decidió auxiliarlo ya que pensó que podría estar herido, cuando lo vio de cerca se quedo petrificada, era un hombre extremadamente apuesto, con un cabello con una extraña tonalidad plateada, un cuerpo atlético y un perfil estilo griego, hermoso.

Se agacho a su altura para checar su pulso, pero sintió como una mano le sujeto la muñeca, ella levanto su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la observaban fríos pero inquisitivos.

— ¿Qué crees que haces mujer, quien te ha dado permiso para tocarme? —expreso en tono seco el peli plateado.

Ella se sorprendió pero no se dejo intimidar por el sujeto—Suélteme—se soltó del agarre que mantenía el sujeto en su muñeca y le mantuvo la mirada aunque con un poco de temor—solo quería ver si se encontraba bien, pensé que estaba mal herido o algo así.

—hum, ese no es asunto tuyo—trato de levantarse pero le fue inútil, le habían puesto un conjuro, se lo había lanzado el hombre con el que había luchado anteriormente, y ese hechizo le había quitado considerablemente las fuerzas, y a pesar de haber matado a su enemigo no acabo con el hechizo.

La chica sin quererlo lo miro burlesca al ver que no se podía levantar—claro que si, necesita mi ayuda, ve, ni siquiera se puede levantar.

El hombre la miro con resentimiento, no quería recibir ayuda era humillante y más de parte de una humana insignificante, pero necesitaba conseguir quien le quitase ese maldito hechizo de casi inmovilidad, sino seria presa fácil para todos sus enemigos que eran bastantes, tendría que utilizar a esa humana que tenía en frente.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre mujer? —pregunto con entonación grave.

La chica pensó inmediatamente que no podía tener tanta confianza con un sujeto que acababa de conocer y que aparte de cierta manera le causaba escalofríos, pero como si su lengua no coordinara con su cerebro le soltó su nombre.

—Mi nombre es Kagome—expreso queriéndose morder la lengua.

El hombre extraño la miro de pies a cabeza, como queriendo encontrar algo oculto en ella, después la miro a directamente a los ojos.

—Bien, —la miro más fijamente y prosiguió— necesito que busques una sacerdotisa o un sacerdote, sé que hay un templo cerca, la necesito con urgencia, apresúrate niña.

La joven le miro y puso brazos en jarra—en primera no me ordene que no soy su sirvienta, en segunda no soy una niña y en tercera ¿Para qué quiere una sacerdotisa? —pregunto por ultimo dudosa la ojicafé.

—Eso no te incumbe—pronuncio altivo el hombre sorprendido porque su hipnotismo no funciono pero aun así no mostro en su rostro tal sorpresa.

—Pues tendrá que decírmelo si quiere que esta sacerdotisa lo ayude—explico señalándose ella misma.

Él la miro escéptico—No puede ser que una chiquilla como tú sea una sacerdotisa, así que deja de jugar si no quieres que te mate. —contrarresto el peli plateado con una mirada intimidante.

Kagome sintió escalofríos pero no se dejo amedrentar por ese sujeto.

—Ja, permítame que me ría pero usted ni siquiera puede mover un musculo como quiere matarme, además soy una sacerdotisa no tengo porque mentirle, mi abuelo es el encargado de un templo así que eso me convierte en una, además creo que Kami me mando aquí ayudarlo así que no se ponga sus moños, entonces ¿para qué me necesita?.

— ¿Te dices sacerdotisa y no sabes que tengo una maldición encima? —la miro con el seño fruncido.

Kagome no le prestó atención, se había dado cuenta del conjuro puesto sobre el sujeto, a pesar de su corta edad, sentía las maldiciones y distintas presencias, aunque no sabía diferenciar bien esas presencias, que eran, ni nada, pero las maldiciones las manejaba bastante bien, junto sus manos en oración, el hombre escéptico ahora sorprendido miro como de las manos de la joven salía una estilo bruma color azul.

—Libera lo que haya que liberar, la maldición que aquí habita sea disuelta para toda la eternidad y que la persona o ser que la realizo no pueda hacer mas mal, Sudeni kanryō—terminada de realizar la oración la bruma se convirtió en luz y fue a dar hacia el sujeto recostado en el árbol, poco a poco sintió un ardor en su pecho pero de inmediato se quito dándole la movilidad, sin embargo el esperaba bastante dolor ya que los poderes espirituales podrían acabar con cualquier tipo de su especie, fue bastante extraño como esa mujer era capaz de purificar solo lo que ella quería, le sorprendía a sobre manera, y también le sorprendía que no se diera cuenta de que el no era humano.

—Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, mujer,procura no olvidarlo, te debo un favor y te aseguro que no me gusta deberle favores a nadie, así que cuando me sea posible te lo pagare—dicho eso le dio las espalda y corrió lejos de su presencia.

—Sesshomaru procurare recordarlo—regreso por el camino que la llevaba hacia su hogar sin pensar en lo que iba a pasar.

…**..Fin de Flash Back…**

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros, cuando lo conoció era el tipo más arrogante he engreído que había visto, y también peligroso, recordando sus orígenes, era una sacerdotisa sí, pero jamás creyó en que existieran lo que él era, quería olvidarlo pero no podía.

…..Flash Back….

—Sal de ahí Sesshomaru que me pone de los nervios que estés oculto—dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba del suelo donde había estado arreglando sus rosas.

—Valla parece que puedes distinguir presencias ya, muy interesante al parecer no eres del todo inservible mujer—expreso con su ya acostumbrado tono frio.

—Ah sí, yo inservible—se acerco al hombre con cautela—pero esta inservible te salvo tu trasero de esa maldición no.

—Hmp—fue lo único que salió de la boca del ojidorado.

—Ahora si te quedas callado, muy conveniente—lo miro a los ojos—eso significa que yo gane—giro sus talones pero fue detenida por unas manos fuertes que la jalaron y choco contra un duro pecho.

—A mí nadie me gana nunca sacerdotisa que te quede claro—la miro incontables segundos y la soltó para soltar una maldición entre dientes.

—Estamos rodeados—la miro de nuevo y vio en sus ojos miedo algo que el conociéndola como la conocía en ese poco tiempo nunca había visto, entonces se preparaba para el ataque inminente de varios de su clase, la protegería pero salió de su concentración cuando un grito desgarrador se oyó del interior del templo.

— ¡MAMI! ¡AYUDAME!.

Kagome corrió asustada, el que había gritado era su hermanito pequeño Sota, necesitaba ayuda, había tomado su arco y flechas dirigiéndose hacia allá, pero varios sujetos la detuvieron.

—Valla valla así que era cierto el gran Sesshomaru defendiendo a una humana, bastante conmovedor tal vez este enamorado de ella—dijo uno de los individuos.

Uno de los individuos con un aspecto de depredador en busca de presa se lanzo hacia Kagome para matarla, Kagome trato de lanzar una flecha pero le fue imposible, el hombre, si es que eso era un hombre se movía demasiado rápido y ella apenas sabia disparar la flecha, se resigno a que moriría ahí, pero Sesshomaru no lo permitió, acabo con los que lo atacaban a él para luego acabar con los que trataban de acabar con kagome, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba en brazos de Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a el templo de donde había provenido el grito, al entrar miraron a uno de esos extraños hombres tratando de morder a el hermano pequeño de ella, Sesshomaru se arrojo hacia él y de un golpe le arranco la cabeza, vio a Kagome que miraba para otro lado abrazando a su hermano desmayado y se hinco a su lado.

—Se supone que no debo decírselo a nadie, pero creo que es más que obvio, Kagome…, yo soy un vampiro, y estos —señalo los cuerpos sin vida de los demás hombre—también lo son, me buscan a mí, tengo demasiados enemigos y los que nos atacaron son unos de ellos, nunca quise arriesgarte a ti o a tu familia, —la miro a los ojos y fue cuando Kagome vio algo que no había visto en la mirada de Sesshomaru, calidez.

Sesshomaru dejo de verla para continuar hablando en tono serio u frio—Vienen muchos más, por mi y por ti, debes irte de aquí, yo cubriré tu huida y la de tu familia, debes irte—entonces al no ver reacción en Kagome le grito un muy potente— ¡AHORA!.

En ese instante Kagome reacciono, se dirigió a el automóvil, subió lo que pudo al auto, subió a Sota rápidamente y Sesshomaru subió al abuelo que estaba dormido, fue cuando Sesshomaru volteo hacia un lado y los vio, a lo peores depredadores vampiros, el clan Kosoke, su más grandes enemigos, y temió por Kagome, algo que no supo identificar, Kagome se detuvo a su lado, y en ese momento ni ella supo porque hizo lo que hizo, tomo el rostro de Sesshomaru y lo beso en los labios, reacciono tratándose de alejarse de él, pero él correspondió al beso, para después tomarla entre sus brazos y meterla al automóvil.

— ¡Vete ya! —le dijo en tono alto y con un deje de desesperación que sorprendió a Kagome.

— ¿Estarás bien? —pregunto preocupada Kagome.

—No lo sé. —volteo hacia sus adversarios y se perdió de vista, fue entonces cuando Kagome se dirigió su atención al frente y se alejo del lugar, recogió a su madre en el trabajo ella no le pregunto nada solo lo indispensable, después de varios días volvieron por sus cosas, y para la tristeza de Kagome, Sesshomaru no volvió jamás.

…**Fin Flash Back…**

Una lagrima traviesa surco su hermoso rostro, tal vez no estuviese enamorada de Sesshomaru, pero lo extrañaba tanto, fue cuando vio hacia el frente, miraba correr a los niños por todo el lugar y eso la ponía contenta, siempre le gustaba ir a observar y jugar con niños, esperaba algún día tener hijos, pero por una extraña razón algo en su mente le impedía tratar de tener una pareja, era como sensación de que debía de esperar al indicado, podría pensar que sonaba estúpido pero así era, y así se sentía.

**Continuara…..**

**Por fin pude continuar esta historia, se me fueron las ideas pero aquí esta, más vale tarde que nunca, les agradezco por leerme, espero que les guste esta continuación, dejen comentarios, y gracias de nuevo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
